1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for providing information of image data stored in a digital image display apparatus and a non-transitory recording medium recorded with a program for realizing the same, more specifically to a device and a method capable of providing a variety of additional information of image data, stored in a digital image display apparatus, through a channel list, and a non-transitory recording medium recorded with a program for realizing the same.
2. Background Art
In this specification, a digital image display apparatus refers to an apparatus providing a high-quality moving picture service by using digital data, and particularly, capable of storing image data.
The digital image display apparatus is a set-top box, having functions which can receive a digital broadcast such as a digital television broadcast and a digital multimedia broadcasting (hereinafter, referred to as DMB) and can record the digital broadcast, a digital TV or a personal video recorder (PVR), capable of playing back the recorded digital broadcasting, but not limited thereto.
The image data includes video data, capable of being visually recognized, and audio data, capable of being aurally recognized.
One of the greatest benefits of digital broadcasting is that it has a much greater number of usable channels than the commonly used analog broadcast.
For example, the analog broadcast is merely used through approximately 50 channels by using a cable or a satellite, including 4 or 5 ground wave broadcasting channels.
The digital broadcast, however, can be used through a great deal of channels as compared with the analog broadcast because there is no restriction that different frequencies are required for each channel, unlike the existing analog broadcast.
As the number of channels of the digital broadcast increases, the number of channels capable of being used by a user also increases, to thereby increase the number of recordable broadcasts.
In accordance with the increase in the number of channels, for user's convenience, a channel memorizing function, which memorizes a desired channel number in advance for a user to make it easy to search usable channels, and a channel list providing function, which provides information related to a lot of usable channels, are being developed.
The channel list, which is alternatively called an electric program guide (EPG), provides usable channel information and a variety of information related to programs that are being broadcasted.
For example, when a user desires to know details related to a leading character of a movie that is being broadcasted, if the user selects an information list of the leading character, the user can acquire the details related to the leading character.
However, if the user plays back a movie that was recorded earlier, the user is unable to acquire the details related to the leading character.
In other words, in the case of having already recorded the digital broadcast, the user is unable to receive an additional service that was provided through the digital broadcast.
Further, if the user tries to search for desired image data of recorded broadcast programs, that is, stored image data, since their recording information is not separately provided, it is required for the user to memorize every name or information of the image data.